Quando Acaba
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Ele irá morrer em breve. / Two-shot - UA - Shika-centric
1. I

_Naruto_ não me pertence

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Quando Acaba**_ -

* * *

I

* * *

.

Então, era _isso_.

Shikamaru estava há vários minutos sentado na calçada, olhando para o estacionamento enorme e vazio do local e para o mais de terreno plano mais adiante. Gostava da sensação de plenitude e de infinito, porém, agora, isso o incomodava ainda que ele não conseguisse parar de olhar. Por que simplesmente não adiantava. Sempre estaria alí, sempre assim. Ele devia estar suando o envelope branco.

Droga, ele não queria pensar nisso. Não podia fazer nada quanto a isso também, pedir para sua mente parar de repetir a notícia do médico em _loops_ era tão problemático quanto tentar se levantar dalí e deixar de olhar. Destruído? Não precisamente. Ele não tinha muitos planos para o futuro além de deixar a vida levá-lo para onde quer que ela quisesse. Quem os tinha eram os outros... Como sempre.

Chutou o balde e se levantou – e sentiu as costas reclamarem. Ficou com vontade de arrancar fora a coluna, e _todos os seus problemas teriam fim_. Só foi pensar nisso que a lógica bombardeou-o com mil motivos provando que não, não resolvia. Que chato ter uma mente afiada, que chato... Bem, na verdade era isso: Estava chateado.

Só que a palavra logo lhe parece _pequena_ demais.

Entrou no seu carro velho, e jogou o envelope no banco de trás. Iria para casa mesmo que, na prática, isso só servisse para que aquilo continuasse perturbando-o. Decidiu enfiar os exames em algum canto no qual ele se os esquecesse depois. Como se isso fosse fazê-lo esquecer também o que tinha de escrito neles.

.

_Você tem certeza?_

Mais ou menos. Shikamaru bateu na porta e seja o que Deus quiser.

Abriu quando mandaram entrar. Sentiu vontade de pedir desculpas quando viu que Asuma estava tendo uma conversa, que tinha todos os sinais de ser bastante importante, com o pai. Mas nada tão importante que o impedisse só faltar se levantar para recebê-lo e tornar o recém-chegado o centro das atenções. Que coisa problemática. Que pessoas problemáticas. _Você tem certeza?_

- Ele está progredindo? – O velho bem que poderia perguntar diretamente ao próprio Shikamaru, não? O rapaz suspirou. Hiruzen tinha uma aparência severa mas era uma pessoa boa e entusiasmada. Asuma teve a quem puxar, e isso é muito ruim.

- Não tenho exatamente como saber... – Leia-se: Pressão psicológica indireta. Ainda mais com olhada de canto de hoje.

- É sobre isso que eu vim falar.

Os dois olharam para ele. Os três: o tio da Temari estava na sala também.

- Eu – Levou a mão à nuca. Gesto típico – decidi aceitar...

Pronto. Tarde demais.

Arrependeu-se assim que ouviu os velhos comemorando. Ah, dane-se. Ele sentiria arrependimento de qualquer jeito, mas era melhor que fosse pelas horas a mais de sono e de tempo livre, que agora ganhariam asinhas e voariam pra longe, do que por não dar ao Asuma um excelente motivo para se orgulhar (ainda mais) dele. No fundo, no fundo, era o que ele desejava. Sempre é.

- Imagina o Chouji quando souber. – Todo mundo riu no segundo seguinte. Ironicamente, não tinha pensado nisso: Seu melhor amigo ia voltar a ser seu colega-de-alguma-coisa.

Puxa...

Foram comemorar melhor em um bar perto dalí. Só Shikamaru e Asuma. O Sarutobi mais velho deu uma desculpa, dizendo que não poderia ir – sempre a velhice. O tio da Temari alegou outros compromissos, mas ia mesmo era para casa supostamente buscar uma de suas desorganizadas pastas e espalhar a novidade. O que ia de algum jeito pôr lenha na fogueira do Kankurou, o cara que adora ver pelo em ovo. Melhor não poderia ficar...

Não bebeu muito – nunca o fazia, era fraco quanto a isso – apenas petiscou. E reparou melhor no gosto daquilo.

Voltou para casa com a impressão de que não se esqueceria das últimas e felizes três horas com seu professor – como costumava chamá-lo. Mesmo que estas não acabem sendo as últimas desse tipo. Não seriam apenas por que é lógico que não fossem.

.

- Pra quem é? – Que azar, que azar.

- Minha tia. – Respondeu sem titubear. Fazia tempo desde a última vez que mentira para Ino. Trocou a sacolinha de mão para dificultar que o nome no rótulo, ou a tarja, fossem vistos.

Para seu alívio, a mulher problemática não insistiu no assunto. Estava esfuziante e faladeira como sempre, mas não sorria. Cansaço. Queria se livrar logo de qualquer coisa que lembrasse doença porque deve ter tido um dia cheio. Apressou a mocinha do caixa para que lhe desse logo o troco da pomada.

Como os hábitos mandam (os dele e os dela), ambos saíram juntos e foram para a casa dele. Shikamaru só prestou atenção realmente nisso quando viu a pilha de pratos sujos na pia e se lembrou de que Ino não ia gostar nada, nada disso. E ela não gostou, mas também não ia lavar nada. Ela não morava alí, afinal. E ele prometeu, pela milésima vez, que ia dar um jeito nisso e em outras coisas, e pediu para que ela mudasse de assunto.

- Fiquei sabendo que...

A única decisão que ele tomou foi de que, só mais desta vez, a deixaria ir. Que bonito, Nara Shikamaru. Ele sabia de que de "só mais desta vez" em "só mais desta vez", ele nunca diria que a amava. Talvez, sua decisão final mesmo fosse a de não dizer. Confessar algo assim por si só já é algo complicado. Além do mais, ele tinha que pensar nela também, por mais que quisesse passear as mãos pelo tronco dela ou dizer-lhe muitas coisas ao pé do ouvido. Ou passear de mãos dadas pela Avenida Principal.

Ficariam juntos por quanto tempo?

Shikamaru desanimou. Pensar nisso trouxe outra vez o peso principal disso tudo e o seu maior problema. Com o tempo, todos os que o estimavam iriam sofrer por sua causa. Inclusive Ino. Mas dizem que, quanto mais se sobe, maior é a queda. Ele a não faria subir mais um degrau para causar-lhe mais problemas do que irá lhe causar.

Convidou-a para ir com ele e Chouji ao restaurante no qual sempre iam, quando ainda estavam no colegial. Ela, é óbvio, aceitou. Já estava voltando a sorrir. Passaram ainda bastante tempo juntos, porque ela mexeu nos seus DVD's e ele foi obrigado a fazer pipoca. Porque ainda inventaram de conversar depois. E ela de descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Era muito tarde quando Ino jogou a bolsa no ombro e se despediu. Ele, naturalmente, deixou-a ir. Ela o lembrou das promessas de cuidar da casa e de se cuidar. Médicos, médicos...

A casa ficou opressoramente vazia. Na busca do que fazer, Shikamaru achou melhor começar a tomar o remédio.

Só piorou a situação. O maldito o destruía.

Jogou a caixa numa gaveta. Podia nem adiantar mais se fizesse isso, mas é melhor só lançar mão dele quando _realmente_ precisasse. Pra quê ficar tomando aquela coisa desde sempre se aquilo nunca iria livrá-lo de vez do seu problema?

.

Ele não iria cantar. Por isso mesmo, quando quase todos da roda já tinham tido sua vez, Shikamaru _estrategicamente_ foi lá fora fazer alguma coisa não detectável. Bom, ele precisava inventar desculpas para si mesmo. O nome disso é fugir. Pronto. Também estrategicamente, arrastou Chouji consigo. O bom de ter um trabalho relativamente puxado é que ele lhe daria todos os assuntos dos quais precisava.

Não foram sozinhos. Quando Shikamaru olhou para o lado, Gaara acabava de encostar as costas na parede, os braços cruzados como de praxe – Aproveitara a oportunidade para sair de fininho. Sorte que não estivesse olhando para eles. Talvez.

Na verdade, era só a segunda vez que aceitava um convite de Lee para ir ao karaokê. A primeira foi na festa surpresa da Sakura, no ano passado. Eles nunca foram realmente próximos mas... todos os seus amigos iam, então... Ele, vergonhosamente, sabia muito pouco das pessoas a quem chamava de amigos. E eles todos formavam um grupo tão ativo e coeso que Shikamaru já se imaginava na margem dele.

Eles não tinham cara de quem faziam isso sempre. Tenten era quem estava cantando agora, Lee já falava todo enrolado, e Neji estava tão quieto que devia estar bêbado também. Eles sempre exageram. Sempre.

- Ooou!... Vossê tá'í...

- Kiba! – Chouji correu para o lado dele quando quase que o cara caiu, mas ele já tinha uma menina que fez o trabalho pelo gorducho. Gaara olhou para o trio com uma ponta de asco.

Por que foi pensar em bêbados?

No dia seguinte, lembrou-se. Coçou o olho – acordar cedo é algo que não deveria existir em um mundo perfeito. Sabia que era perto de casa. De fato, não demorou muito para encontrar a casa de chá e, atrás dela, a cerca de arame.

Sem esforço algum, prestou atenção em tudo. Na grama, nos adereços coloridos, nos cães brincando e nos cuidadores, e até na grossura do aramado da cerca. Inuzuka Kiba devia ainda estar em casa, sofrendo com a ressaca.

Ficou olhando para aquilo por um bom tempo.

.

- E quem foi que ganhou?

De Asuma, como chefe, não tinha do que reclamar. Não que não conhecesse esse lado dele, mas ele era um pé no saco até um tempo atrás – de muito antes de Shikamaru entrar. Era meio complicado pensar nisso, pois aparentemente nem um nem outro haviam mudado. Continuavam a ser os mesmos de sempre.

Não, talvez Shikamaru tivesse mudado. Principalmente no último mês. Não havia como não.

- O Chouji, claro... – Era óbvio. Apostar comida com ele é suicídio.

Após a pequena conversa sobre a vida, como já esperava, vieram mais recomendações, ordens e principalmente conselhos. Shikamaru não conseguia se acostumar direito com isso. O normal é que Asuma, por ser mais velho, fosse quem os desse.

Porém, estaria mentindo se dissesse que isso não o deixava lisonjeado. Estava dando certo. Por esse lado, era bom pensar que seu professor (e mais pessoas) acreditava que tudo ficaria bem em suas mãos.

- É hoje que sai, né? Devia aproveitar logo para trocar essa lata velha.

- Não. Eu gosto dela... – O que Temari fazia escorada no seu carro afinal.

Ah, o estacionado ao lado era o dela. Um bonito modelo... nem emplacado estava ainda.

- Mentira. Você odeia, bebê-chorão. – Ela afirmou, categórica – É fácil vender e comprar um novo. Sempre há quem queira.

Por isso, namoros são tão problemáticos. Um ano é o suficiente para uma pessoa saber muitas coisas sobre você e vice-versa, mas nunca o será para apagar essas informações da memória após um rompimento. Ao menos tiveram a sorte de continuarem convivendo bem.

E, sim, ele detestava o carro, mas não estava a fim de deixar dívidas. Leva-se um ano ou dois para se pagar todas as prestações.

.

- Não parece triste?

- Ela está feliz. – Mas sentiu vontade de concordar com Sakura. Ele estava deprimido o bastante para tanto. Culpa do maldito sonho com uma Ino de branco chorando.

Hinata e Naruto se casaram hoje. Ela estava sozinha na mesa, fitando e girando uma taça, enquanto o noivo falava alto com um grupo de amigos. A festa parecia uma dessas de final de novela, num local aberto e com flores em todos os cantos. Coisa da família da moça.

- Não está vendo? – Sakura continuou – Até parece que a festa é só dele. Se não fosse pela persistência da Hina, nenhum deles estaria aqui hoje.

- Calma, Testa. Já já ele vai tirá-la pra dançar. – Ino comentou, sorrindo.

Num gesto atípico, Sakura deu a língua para a amiga. Não fizeram provocações por causa de Sasuke, claro, já eram grandinhas demais para tanto. O que não mudava o fato de que nenhuma das duas conseguiu enlaçar ainda o cara, que volta e meia estava sozinho. Estaria agora se não tivesse precisado sair cedo.

- Ei, Shikamaru!

- Huh? – Quando deu por si, Naruto tinha acabado de alcançar sua mesa e ocupar a cadeira vaga. Estava com o rosto vermelho, ou da corridinha ou de bebida. As meninas fizeram um comentário qualquer, Sakura em especial chamou a atenção dele para a menina sozinha na mesa. Isso ia demorar.

Ino se inclinou na mesa de mau jeito para ajeitar a flor azulona do cabelo. Ela estava toda azul. Azul-mar com azul-chama-escuro.

- Eu tive uma idéia! – O loiro finalmente falou – Quando nascer o primeiro filho, você quer ser o padrinho?

Quando vier a criança. Ele quer que ele seja...

Poxa, Naruto.

- Só se não demorar. – Foi sincero porque sabia que os amigos levariam na brincadeira.

- Já está pensando em filhos?! – Ino exclamou – Naruto, pense apenas em aproveitar enquanto são só vocês dois! Vocês vão ter todo o tempo do mundo.

- Qual é, Ino! – Naruto retomou o sorriso – Se for menina, a Hinata é quem vai dar o nome e ela está pensando em botar Hideko. Se for menino, eu é que vou dar. E ele vai se chamar Minato!

Sakura riu. A verdade é que não tinha como todos se sentirem enlevados com isso. Naruto sempre quis homenagear o pai, de alguma forma.

Alguém teve a idéia de pôr o Lee para cantar. Se arrependimento matasse, essa pessoa instantaneamente viraria pó. A cantora titular já tinha voltado quando os convidados começaram a gritar "Dança, dança, dança!". O noivo convidou Hinata de forma muito afetada, e conseguiu a proeza de sorrir mais nervoso do que ela. Menos de um minuto depois, já haviam outros casais dispostos a ajudar os recém-casados, que não estavam mais aguentando dançarem sozinhos e sujeitos à atenção exclusiva de todo mundo. Logo a área livre estava coalhada de smokings e vestidos.

Shikamaru mirou todo o azul de Ino e decidiu tentar. As pessoas vivem dizendo que essas coisas cavalheiras tinham que ser feitas às vezes. Não havia mal em, só desta vez, fazer isso, ao menos para saber como era. Só desta vez. Ainda que ele devesse estar uma negação em convidar Ino como se deve, ou que o pessoal da mesa os olhasse de um jeitinho malicioso. Problemático.

Pior ainda ficaria. Ela era boa nisso e ele, um pau de vassoura. Não duraram nem dois minutos porque Ino sentiu pena dele. Voltou à mesa sem acreditar que quisera deliberadamente virar motivo de troça. Ficou com vontade de enfiar a cara em algum lugar.

Se isso serviu para algo, ao menos espantou um pouco a depressão, e a festa ganhou tons tão pouco ortodoxos que não permitiu que ela voltasse logo. O buquê foi jogado tão longe que caiu no colo do Shino. Gaara foi obrigado a cantar – para pagar a falta _daquele dia_. Alguém incentivou Hinata a beber e, bem, ela ficou dando umas risadas estranhas, no mínimo. Naruto girou com ela nos braços e os dois caíram. E o Neji, o hipócrita que desta vez absteve-se de álcool, tinha cara de quem gostaria de matar alguém.

Ino tinha bebido o suficiente para precisar de carona. Essa função, por bons motivos, coube ao Shikamaru. Teve vontade de censurá-la por ter exagerado (De censurar a todos). Haviam flores também do lado de fora do buffet. Caindo assim, assim... Sai correu até eles para entregar à Yamanaka uma das rosas do buquê. Para dar sorte. Não se sabe como ele conseguiu.

Ela ficou quieta durante o trajeto, mas o sorriso pendurado na cara. Shikamaru se aliviava por isso. Não queria conversar agora... Era bom estar com Ino, mas ele estava aqui, com ela, enquanto dois de seus amigos estavam felicitando o futuro. Esse futuro tão lindo e longo e cheio de glória. Eles provavelmente terão os filhos que tanto desejam, e netos. Enquanto isso, ele estava aqui, com Ino. Apenas. E sempre somente.

Ela pediu para que aparecesse mais vezes quando a deixou em casa. O Sr. Inoichi o convidou para entrar. Recusou.

Queria ir para casa e se deixar lá, porque ele teria a companhia de muito azul e de um casal feliz.

.

_Continua_

.

* * *

**N/A: **Algo que vocês não precisam temer é que esta fanfic acabe como _Once Upon a Dream_ ou _Apple Lady_. A segunda e final parte desta já está quase toda escrita e virá loguinho pra cá se vocês colaborarem com elogios ou críticas..**.  
**

.


	2. II

_Naruto_ não me pertence

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Quando Acaba**_ -

* * *

II

* * *

.

Não estava a fim de ir trabalhar. Mas pegou o mau-bom hábito de acordar a essa hora. Só faltava adquirir também o movimento repetitivo de apertar parafuso dos filminhos do Chaplin...

Não estava mesmo a fim de ir trabalhar hoje.

Ligou para Asuma e avisou que não iria. Não quis mentir, mas disse que estava se sentindo mal – e custou um pouco para que ele acreditasse. Deixou algumas recomendações que sabia que seriam necessárias e que era para Chouji não se preocupar. Imaginou o chefe pitando cigarro na janela da sala... Não, ele teria muito trabalho hoje e, mesmo que não tivesse, não era preferível receber visitas. Não queria.

Faz tempo que não sentia a sensação de caminha macia só por sentir. Um oásis. Até cochilou, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Estava pensando demais para tanto e isso era outro hábito se instalando. Ele virou um relógio de pêndulo. Confirmado.

Teve a idéia maluca de sair quando estava perto de chegar a tarde. O destino era certo – e só aumentaria sua tristeza – mas ele enrolou. Passou na frente do canil dos Inuzuka, como de hábito – Kiba acenou para ele – e foi pelo caminho mais longo só para ver a ponte e a estação de trem. E o movimento na cidade em geral e o da loja de discos. Só queria ver, mesmo. Era deprimente pensar assim, mas seria até legal ver essas pessoas continuando e continuando andando sem se dar conta de sua existência e nem ligando quando for tarde demais.

Bateu na porta de onde planejara chegar. Demorou e resolveu bater de novo. Foi quando ouviu a sua mãe gritando para atenderem logo.

Eles não esperavam por isso. Era para ele estar trabalhando, e Shikamaru era um ingrato –admitia, sem problemas. Aliás, estranhou que seus velhos também estivessem em casa. Ambos estavam longe de se aposentar, afinal. Como o esperado, não tinham mudado nada na casa, até o seu quarto estava praticamente intacto. Esperavam que ele voltasse algum dia?

Eles estavam tão felizes... Perguntou assim, do nada, se não gostariam de ter outra criança (Deviam estar se sentindo sozinhos.). Lógico que eles o olharam com a maior cara de interrogação do mundo. Lógico que eles não pensavam nisso. Já tinham um filho, único mas tinham. Não é o bastante?

Não queria pensar que seria mais difícil para sua mãe sorrir daqui a alguns meses, mas pensou e se culpou. Os três: Comeram, conversaram, jogaram todo o estoque de jogos de tabuleiro. E o rapaz copiou receitas de chás na cara dura assim que teve a chance. Devia fazê-los felizes assim mais vezes. Era o que podia fazer, enquanto podia. O sol já estava se pondo quando Shikamaru lembrou que era capaz de alguém estar na porta da sua casa nesse momento. Droga.

Na hora de sair, seu pai o olhou de cima a baixo. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso hoje.

- Você – Ele falou – está mais magro, Shikamaru...

Foi a deixa a vez de a mãe fulminar o filho em seguida, dizendo que ele não devia estar comendo direito. Claro, não tem ninguém para vigiar isso, né? Foi obrigado umas três vezes a prometer que se cuidaria.

Passou de novo pelo canil, na volta. Kiba o interpelou perguntando se queria adotar algum cãozinho. Não, não queria.

Não havia ninguém esperando-o, e nem chegou ninguém depois. Nem bem mais tarde. Que falta de consideração, Chouji. Ou ele ligaria ou amanhã lhe pediria desculpas e perguntaria se já estava melhor. Olhou-se no espelho. Teve que concordar com o pai não só por causa do reflexo, mas também por outras questões práticas.

Então, podia dar o processo por iniciado. Não é?

No início, ele se sentira apenas chateado, porque a ficha ainda não caíra. Mas agora...

Jogou-se na cama e deu de cara com as horas em vermelho, no seu despertador. Havia demorado, mas, fora o primeiro dia, esta era a primeira vez que ele sentiu _medo_. E não apenas o de deixar as pessoas sofrendo a falta dele.

.

O projeto no qual entrara – junto com sua chegada à empresa – estava próximo de ser concluído e Shikamaru não sabia o que fazer depois disso. Não que precisasse pensar muito. Era mais do que esperado que os dirigentes o pusessem em outra missão do tipo assim que terminassem os dias de folga que certamente viriam.

O velho Sarutobi, a quem não via desde aquele dia, o encheu de elogios, parando só para se dar mais uma dose de cachimbo. Os próximos 20 minutos foram só de quatro pessoas (o velho, Asuma, Kurenai e Iruka, que sabe-se lá por qual motivo também estava alí) enchendo sua bola e planejando. Planejando e planejando um monte de coisas boas que dependeriam dele de alguma forma. Shikamaru ficou lá, olhando.

Na certa por ser muito inteligente, suas habilidades de fingimento social também eram acima do aceitável. Fora o seu despudor em usá-las até com pessoas próximas como se elas não lhe significassem nada. Excelente, mas problemático, que qualquer jeito. E suas pernas já estavam doendo.

Dois dias e muita nervoseira depois, o projeto foi fechado. Com direito a uma cerimônia de respeito, até... Na qual inventaram de pôr inclusive ele próprio para falar, e isso ser exposto à humilhação pública é, sem mais, demasiado problemático. A parte das palmas... é... tudo bem.

A essa altura, as pernas pioraram, e sua força de vontade começou a minguar. Mas tudo bem. Era só seguir fingindo e prosseguindo...

Foi sozinho até as lojas vizinhas de casa, visitou os pais de novo, foi com Temari resolver uma pendência. Como se se sentisse culpado por isso (ela era só sua ex, desencana...), ele foi até a porta do hospital onde Ino trabalhava, perto do horário que julgou ser de saída. Errou feio.

Não houve folga para ele – parece que surgiu uma pendência de última hora.

Não conseguia evitar de olhar demais para as pessoas próximas. Sempre fora um cara observador, mas tinha a impressão de que estava exagerando. Ele entendia: Isso de ficar remoendo sua situação a cada cinco minutos e não comentar sobre ela para ninguém mutilava seus nervos numa frequência cada vez maior e o deixava com vontade de gritar até alguém forçá-lo a contar a verdade. E é porque ele ainda estava razoavelmente bem e ativo. Essa desgraça ia evoluir mais lentamente do que uma lesma, a despeito de ter dado as caras, já viu.

Não soube se sentia terror ou alívio quando, um dia, começaram a visita-lo com alguma frequência. No entanto, visita após visita, ele passou a sentir mesmo era raiva. Os únicos que estavam expressando uma preocupação 'considerável' eram Chouji e sua mãe – esta pelos motivos errados.

Ficou olhando por minutos para a caixa de remédio antes de escondê-la em um lugar mais seguro. E, assim que fez isso, bateram na campainha de novo.

A pessoa somente deixou um bilhete amarelo no tapete.

.

- Eu...

- Sim, você.

Não é normal a Ino não conseguir ir direto ao ponto com alguma coisa. Há 10 minutos ela até havia sido direta até demais com um "Caramba! Como você está acabado!". A mulher deu um suspiro barulhento.

Encarou-o firmemente.

- Eu – As bochechas da mulher coraram e ela hesitou – não consigo parar de pensar em você.

- ...

- E... é isso!

Não que ele tivesse ficado surpreso.

.

Ótimo. Agora ele não ia mais morrer. Iriam matá-lo antes.

Um dia é muito tempo para espalhar uma história. E daí que sua chegada ao trabalho – após faltar ontem – foi muito apreensiva. A coisa mais problemática que podia acontecer agora era alguém interpelá-lo e torturá-lo psicologicamente até ele voltar para a Ino e desmentir tudo. E flores, e arco-íris, e castelos em nuvens.

Como sempre há uma forma de piorar, quando Shikamaru passou pelo corredor dos elevadores ele viu justamente a Yamanaka na sala mais adiante. Bom, analisando friamente, ela não tinha nada o que fazer alí, mesmo porque ela nunca foi mulher de se arrastar e implorar por uma chance depois de levar um fora. Mas Ino estava conversando amigavelmente com a Temari. Elas _sempre_ foram próximas.

Droga. Agora até a Sabaku problemática iria querer sua cabeça por não ser _homem_. Qual é, não é porque alguém diz que te ama que você é obrigado a aceitar. E infelizmente, seu círculo de amigos tinha o pior complexo de cupido que ele já teve o desprazer de presenciar (duas vezes: A primeira com Naruto e a segunda com Neji).

Apertou o botão, torcendo para que nenhuma das duas vá na direção dele – por mais que estivesse com vontade de cumprimentar Ino como ele se não tivesse feito o que fez. Foi melhor assim. Ela vai entender um dia. Ponto.

Por falar no Neji, quando entrou reparou que ele estava ao seu lado. Aparentemente bastante ansioso por alguma coisa boa. Incomum. Entraram juntos e, como sempre, o elevador não era suave na hora de começar a subir. Dava a impressão de o corpo não querer ir junto, mas ele era muito pior quando chegava.

Não que Shikamaru fosse muito de prestar atenção nessas coisas. E não ia prestar outra vez, mas isso ficou forçadamente gravado. O movimento daquela caixa fez tudo ao redor girar. Neji ficou em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo e não parava quieto.

O Nara procurou desesperadamente por uma parede (Por que não havia ido encostar-se nela antes?). Já tinha entendido que isso era com _ele_. Apoiou a cabeça e uma das mãos no espelho e esperou a tormenta passar. Seu colega disse "Já chegou.". Ah, não. Se largasse o apoio agora, com certeza iria cair. Contudo, Neji pegou-o pelo braço. Merda.

A sua sorte foi que a saída dali e o mundo começaram a se estabilizar naquele momento. Sua cabeça doeu, em contrapartida. Uma mulher meio etérea e de cabelo castanho perguntou se ele estava bem.

- Eu só estou com sono... – Espera. Quem é essa?

Ela já parecia ser de carne e osso. Ótimo. Neji não disse nada, só estava olhando-o desconfiado ("_Não foi isso o que eu vi..._"). Foi apresentado à novata porque ela insistiu. Era o primeiro dia de trabalho da moça.

_Tenten._

- Espero que isso não signifique que seu rendimento vá cair. – Shikamaru comentou. A namorada do Hyuuga desaparecera portas atrás há algum tempo.

- Calma. Que eu saiba, você não é meu chefe. – O outro respondeu – Você me conhece.

Passou na frente olhando-o como se completasse "Preocupe-se mais consigo mesmo. Você tem bons motivos para isso". Só faltava essa...

Ele não devia ter vindo hoje também. Mas... vamos logo ao trabalho problemático.

.

Ouviu alguém chama-lo alegre quando estava descendo as escadas até o terminal. Naruto. Apressou o passo quando percebeu que ele mudou de tom.

- Ei, ei, Shikamaru! Nós precisamos conversar!

Misturou no meio da multidão o quão antes fosse possível. Ainda bem que metrô sempre chega rápido, não se iria permitir ser cercado agora. Entrou e olhou para os lados. O transporte partiu, mas deu tempo de o Nara ver pela janela o loiro chegando e se maldizendo pelo fracasso.

Shikamaru estava preferindo utilizar o transporte público desde o incidente no elevador. Também nunca mais viu Ino depois daquele dia. Que ainda não fazia tanto tempo desde que passou.

Jogou-se na cama assim que chegou em casa. Seria bom se fosse sugado, dominado pelo colchão, ainda que não houvesse uma vontade de fechar os olhos que pudesse ser definida assim. Haviam coisas nas quais ele precisava pensar, mas... Ah, que saco. Só queria ficar parado. Só isso.

Ficou assim por tanto tempo que acabou pegando no sono. Foi acordado por batidas na campainha entremeadas por batidas na porta. Uma voz conhecida o chamava. Não havia acendido nenhuma luz desde que chegara, né? Conscientemente, permaneceu onde e como estava enquanto as batidas se sucediam. Sabia que era idiota, mas continuou.

O tempo parou. Droga, não ia parar. Mas tinha que parar? Seria melhor se ele largasse disso, se levantasse, recebesse e a pessoa e não a deixasse ir enquanto não ficasse satisfeito de companhia, não importa se quem chamava era Chouji, ou Asuma, ou Temari, ou Ino, ou etc. Doía ficar sozinho. A pessoa continuava a chamar seu nome, insistindo.

Parou.

Ele era um idiota. Um grande idiota. Repetiu isso tantas vezes que começou a chorar.

.

.

Só mais um dia. Só mais um dia que se sucede após outros.

.

Ino saiu com outro cara, era a folga dela. Shikamaru não sentiu nada a respeito porque essa tática era tão velha quanto o hábito de ela pegar pesado nos corretivos para esconder as olheiras. Conhecia tão bem e sabia que o máximo que ela daria ao sujeito era um pôr-a-mão-sobre-a-outra, e frio, mesmo que quisesse fazer diferente. Além do mais, o fato de que foi Sakura quem o informou disso abria margem para desconfianças.

Ainda assim, foi uma boa idéia falar com ela, a Yamanaka estava sumida demais. O ônus disso é que Sakura o encurralou. Porque ela também era médica.

Aproveitou que alguém abordou a mulher e escapou – mais pelo horário da condução. Ficou surpreso ao perceber o veículo balançando, quando mesmo havia entrado ali? E, se quando aquilo parasse, desse de cara com a parada do metrô? Isso não aconteceu, felizmente. Shikamaru mal chegou e foi para debaixo das cobertas.

- Tsc... Não fique me olhando com essa cara. – Mas Chouji continuou olhando. Será que ele estava ouvindo? – Pelo menos eu não estou sendo um filho da mãe que abandona tudo...

Neste momento o amigo riu (finalmente!). Ele provavelmente iria visita-lo logo em seguida, senão não o teria encontrado em uma lanchonete perto de casa. Da _sua_ casa. Aproveitou para falar de trabalho, já imaginava em que ponto as coisas estavam.

Chouji ficou sério.

- Mas já faz quase uma semana que você não aparece por lá. Professor Asuma está ficando preocupado...

- Você acha que ele tem tempo de ligar pra gente?... – Falou igual a uma criança, a mão na nuca e as costas em arco – Eu só estou cansado, Chouji.

O quanto que o amigo ficou convencido foi inversamente proporcional ao quanto que o cheiro daquele lugar o enjoava.

Foram para casa no carro dele. Que estava limpo demais para os padrões do Chouji. A namorada nova dele o intimava a manter o veículo com até as engrenagens brilhando, o amigo explicou. Bom, ficava bem melhor assim, é verdade, mas não diria nada não. A casa estava chegando às suas vistas. Seria muito bom se isso não significasse também ter que se virar para o amigo e explicar para ele que era hora de ir embora. Chouji sabia muito bem que ele não estava gostando de ter uma pessoa no seu pé quase o tempo todo – O que não queria dizer que o gorducho concordava com isso.

E tanto era assim que o sujeito de uma de esperto. Deixou-o falando sozinho e inventou de fazer um arremedo de pique e cara de "Você não vai me pegar, bunda mole!". Ótimo, mas ele não tinha chave e nem Shikamaru iria correr atrás dele. Subiu, reclamou, e tirou a chave do bolso porque não estava com paciência o bastante para começar uma queda de braço logo na porta de casa.

E veio _aquilo_.

Não, não, agora não... O molho caiu, Chouji se abaixou par apanhá-lo e Shikamaru se apoiou na porta. Tudo ao redor girava tão girante quanto aqueles círculos que tinham todas as cores pintadas nele – e ele ficava todo branco com o movimento. Igualzinho aqui. Desfazendo-se. Seu amigo o chamou com a voz distorcida. Qual era a chave, qual era a chave... Elas todas iriam se diluir em suas mãos. Precisava conseguir entrar, por favor...

- O que foi?! Deixa que eu faço isso!... – A voz, a voz, a voz, a voz.

- Sai pra lá, Chouji...

Não soube como conseguiu acertar e metê-la no buraco. Alguém agarrou sua mão. Estava tudo ficando sépia e girando e lhe escapando cada vez mais rápido e cada vez mais instável. A porta abriu e não havia nada lá dentro. A porta não existia mais. Só o vazio imenso.

Levou um susto quando alguém o agarrou pela barriga: As cores voltaram como se tivessem lhe socado. Foi arrastado até o sofá. Chouji ainda estava aqui, foi ele quem fez isso – Senão Shikamaru teria caído pra frente. Demorou para que o Nara juntar as peças e perceber que ele era ele, que lugar era este e qual era a situação. Só depois é que pôde pensar que tinha que inventar algo para despreocupar o colega. Mas já era tarde para isso.

Mesmo se não fosse, estava complicado para parar de falar "Eu estou bem, eu estou bem" tal qual um disco arranhado.

.

Os corredores eram quentes, diferente do usual, com exceção do teto. Sempre foi assim. As paredes eram corridas por amarelo-ouro e roxo, e uma vez lhe disseram que as portas dos quartos tinham pinturas bonitas de paisagens e animais. Eles seguiam numa perfeita fila indiana. Ino na frente, ele no meio, Hinata (o que ela estava fazendo aqui?) atrás.

Só os dois primeiros seguiram adiante. Hinata disse um "boa sorte" às costas deles. Shikamaru soube que era para ele. Bem que podia ter arranjado um programa melhor para o dia do que ter cedido à insistência do melhor amigo. Seja lá o que foi que aconteceu ontem (ele não desmaiou, tudo bem?), conseguiu deixa-lo pior do que antes. Suas forças indo pro ralo e ele ali, em direção à guilhotina. O rapaz deu uma última olhada ao redor, feito um morador admirando a casa nova - O curso natural previa visitas frequentes a este lugar, com estadias cada vez mais duradouras e complicadas. Ao menos, as cores o deixaram um tanto quanto (apesar de não gostar muito de amarelo ou de roxo) mais curioso do que depressivo ou preocupado. Um bom trabalho.

Em contraponto, a sala de Ino era fria, surpreendentemente fria. Verde-pálido-claro e esvaziada, só o básico de um consultório. Deve ser triste para ela trabalhar em um lugar assim, imaginou.

- Olha – Explicou – eu vim aqui mas o meu médico é o...

Ino levantou a mão em sinal de silêncio.

- Sou eu quem está aqui agora. – Ela falou – Portanto – Apontou a cadeira – pode se sentar.

Ele segurava o envelope branco e o deixou roçando no chão ao acomodar-se.

- Pode começar. – Ela falou. Esperou – Ou prefere que eu comece?

Tsc. Ele não queria que fosse assim. Nunca assim. Nunca com ela.

- São seus exames anteriores? – Ela perguntou.

- Nada importante. – Ele respondeu – É trabalho.

- Eu vi o selo da clínica quando você entrou. – Ino disse. Calou-se. Suspirou – Shikamaru... Pode ser ou está difícil?

Pode ser. Começou a descrever os sintomas que o afligiam, conciso. Ela não fez muitas perguntas, ainda que insistisse com o envelope. Mandou-o à maca. Ele ficou embaraçado ao precisar tirar a camisa – ela era mulher, afinal, e não _qualquer_ mulher.

"Ele tinha, de fato, uns papéis de trabalho lá dentro. Era o seu plano. Porém, os retirou e entregou o resto à Ino.

- Pode ficar com eles. – Ele falou. Sabia o que estava fazendo e quais seriam as consequências. Ele precisava se sabotar de vez em quando. – Não vai precisar de mais nada.

- Eh... – Ela piscou de um jeito cômico. Ele sentiu pena – Shikamaru, essas coisas _têm que_ ficar com os pacientes.

- Só estão ocupando espaço. Eu não preciso mais disso, problemática... A sala do exame é a do final do outro corredor, né?

Era. Shikamaru saiu, pedindo desculpas."

"Ino descreveu quais seriam os próximos exames e onde e como ele deveria marcar tudo, ainda que Shikamaru já soubesse. Ele reconheceu-se nela, e odiou isso. Essa concentração no dever enquanto a palidez marcava o rosto. E ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

Nisso, você a invejava. Você é quem deveria ser Ino. Talvez, numa outra oportunidade.

- Só mais uma coisa. – Ele falou. A Yamanaka tinha os cotovelos nos joelhos – Me desculpe, mas eu menti pra você.

Ela o encarou.

- Eu também te amo. – Não esperou por uma resposta dela. Não afagou o cabelo dela, ainda que isso lhe parecesse estranhamente certo (Era o que seu pai fazia quando sua mãe se sentia zangada ou triste) – Por isso que eu não te contei.

Só então pensou que ela não poderia ligar bem uma coisa à outra. Talvez pudesse, podia? Ino desviou o olhar de volta para o chão. Demorou alguns segundos antes de ela começar a soluçar a chorar.

Se ela quisesse dar-lhe uns tabefes e gritar na sua cara que a deixou a margem do que estava acontecendo, tudo bem. Ele admitia que estava merecendo. Abraçou-o tanto para dar-lhe um consolo minguado quanto meio que para a impelir a fazer isso.

Mas ficaram abraçados, apenas."

- O resultado sai às duas. – Ino falou. Ele já estava à porta – Se você não puder vir.

- Eu vou poder. – Ele interrompeu – Não precisa passar lá em casa também...

- Está _evitando_ visitas? – Ino questionou, áspera. Que saco. – Olha, não é vergonha nenhuma estar doente. E não seria nada agradável um dia eu chegar na sua casa e encontrar apenas o seu corpo depois de uma semana. Por pura negligência sua.

- Ok, ok... – "_Quer parar, problemática?_"

Só para constar: Ele usou o truque dos papéis de trabalho.

.

- Asuma?

- Hm?

O som de fundo no outro lado era uma música antiga, dessas dos tempos em que as capas dos discos tinham uma imagem em preto-e-branco da cantora sobre um fundo colorido, quase parecendo colagem. De certa forma, podia dizer que sua situação era análoga a isso. Ele conseguia se imaginar assim.

- O senhor sabe mais ou menos quanto é o tempo de vida de um inseto? – Tinha um voando no seu quarto agora.

Sabia que estava perguntando para uma pessoa, a princípio, não tão adequada para responder.

- Mais ou menos um mês. Por quê?

- Nada não. – Imaginou-o acendendo o cigarro na janela, e Kurenai perto do som. Combinava.

Ele nunca foi chegado nessas cenas de aspecto algo vitoriano, mas pelo menos devia ser bem aprazível. Kiba falou alto algo a seu respeito, sobre as passadinhas para olhar o canil. Ele e o Chouji já tinham terminado de competir quem termina primeiro o ben-tô? Encolheu-se um pouco na coberta.

- Você já melhorou alguma coisa? – Asuma perguntou.

- Mais ou menos... – Mas, umm, era verdade que se sentia um pouco melhor. Tinha posto comida na boca. Só por isso.

- Quero falar com Chouji.

- ... – Maldito. Tinha ouvido a porta se abrir.

- Oi? Você está me escutando, Shikamaru?

- Pode deixar, estou passando... – Virou-se na cama, fitando o amigo – Quer falar com você.

Chouji fez uma cara de "Lide com isso!" e sumiu com o fone nas mãos. Estava rastreando, né? Entrou no quarto só para isso, não é?... Droga, já estava enjoado de passar o tempo todo na cama. Só de pensar nisso como uma constante o desanimava. O insetinho voou para algum canto e sumiu de vista. E a gaveta do criado-mudo estava cheia. Não que uma coisa tivesse mais alguma relação com a outra, mas Ino passaria aqui mais tarde. Mais precisamente no mesmo horário de ontem.

Como se precisasse... Com o telefone tocando toda hora, era só ela se informar com as pessoas certas. Tá, tá, ela é médica, e como tal tinha o dever de acompanhar pessoalmente seu estado. Mas e daí? É chato.

Por outro lado, ele nunca se sentiu tão aliviado desde que a tormenta começou.

Obviamente, Shikamaru só foi ao médico porque um assustado Chouji o pressionou até não poder mais. Amanhã de manhã. Não, não precisa ser _tão_ cedo. Mas foi. Devia ter dito o nome do médico ao amigo, ele não ligaria o nome à especialidade, e daria para irem mais tarde. Foi sua grande falha. O resultado disso é que acabou sendo atendido por quem ele menos queria.

Esperar até as duas foi horrível. Quase brigou com o amigo. Ele praticamente se instalava na sua casa e ainda queria ir buscar o resultado enquanto _você_ fica apenas esperando deitado o _pior_ momento da sua vida. E o gorducho conseguiu o que queria. Conseguiu.

Até, quando Chouji estivesse fora, seria uma boa hora para morrer. Para seu azar, ainda que estivesse mal agora, o Nara ainda estava _muito longe_ de um estado crítico. Daria tempo para o amigo chegar e para outros exames e enfim para a verdade. Mas, ora essa, Shikamaru podia se dar por satisfeito. Não tinha viajado ou feito loucuras, mas tinha feito o que havia se proposto. Já está bom. Dá pra ir. Mesmo que não quisesse realmente ir.

.

Entregou a caixa de remédio a ela.

- Você – Ela perguntou – estava tomando _isso_?

- Só foi uma vez. – O novo envelope estava aberto em cima da mesa.

Um pouco antes, Kankurou, o cara que vê pelo em ovo, foi lá no cantinho para rir. Por que é que agora toda vez teria que encontrar um conhecido no hospital?

Um pouco mais antes, Ino estava estranha, estranha demais. Se contendo em uma aparência profissional para não sofrer no momento. Ela olhou tudo antes. Sabendo do que ela tinha visto, ele pegou-o para si apenas para ter um motivo. Para não olhá-la nos olhos, e, de quebra, reavaliar sua situação.

Mas os números lá no papel não tinham lógica nenhuma.

- Ino – Falou, monocórdio – isto aqui tem algo errado.

- Com os resultados, não. – Ela falou – Com você, sim.

Ela estava realmente estranha...

- Era justamente o que eu imaginava! – E ela sorriu, assustando-o, mas logo ficou com seriedade de bronca – Shikamaru, Shikamaru, se este índice aqui – Se inclinou para apontar – e este outro aqui estivessem _um pouquinho_ mais baixos, eu teria que te internar! Você não se cuida!

Ele olhou para o envelope velho, ainda fechado e no seu colo. O discurso da Ino continuou e ele, inevitavelmente, se lembrava de seus hábitos – que o levariam a aquilo no papel. Faria sentido se...

- O que foi? – E ele a olhou.

Ele diria alguma coisa por quê? Era bom se ela tivesse errado o diagnóstico, ninguém saberia. Mas _e se_ ela tiver acertado? O laboratório onde foi feito o exame de sangue era o mesmo. E o que ela dizia parecia ser tão verdade. Ela o conhecia, acima de tudo.

- Ino, eu não acho que isto aqui esteja correto... – "_Não bate._" – Eu não estou com isso...

- Você está. Você está com anemia. – E após uma pausa, deu de ombros – Sinto muito.

O "Como é que ele não está entendendo?" ainda piscava na testa dela enquanto ela se sentava para prescrever o que ele teria de tomar, e depois Ino o dispensou. Chouji o olhou ansioso, mas Shikamaru o ignorou. Ainda passou um bom tempo olhando para o papel e tentando e tentando achar uma lógica, tempo o bastante para Kankurou chegar – mas não que um notasse a presença do outro ainda.

Preocupado como sempre, Chouji cansou de esperar e se levantou, fazendo as piores hipóteses no caminho.

- Olhe...

Quando Shikamaru ia (tentar) explicar, ouviu uma discussão ao longe.

Precisaria muito falar com o seu médico, nem que tivesse que esperar, pois alguma explicação para os novos dados devia haver. Isso não acabou se revelando desnecessário, mas o homem, acolá, estava acossado por parentes de um paciente. Explicações, explicações, por Kami-sama! Não é lógico que um alguém ali estivesse naquele _estado_!

Ouviu o bastante para entender, ainda que a história lhe pareceu _esdrúxula_ demais mesmo sendo uma hipótese muito lógica. Enquanto isso, suas emoções deram pane. Vazio. Fez uma cara estranhíssima para um Chouji que só dava atenção para o papel na mão.

- Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Kankurou vinha vindo. Ele não escutou.

A única coisa realmente certa era _o que deveria fazer_. Falar (muito sério) com tal do médico e tudo o mais que fosse consequência. Falar com Ino de novo. Shikamaru se conhecia bastante para não ter se perguntado "Será?" durante esse tempo, mas agora que a pergunta estava grande e palpável... Não, ele seria muito burro.

Shikamaru lutou contra o algo que queria crescer em seu rosto, e não sabia o que era. O amigo ficou lhe fazendo perguntas, ansioso.

.

O fone lhe foi para que o pusesse no lugar. Soube que não foi Chouji, porque este não costumava entregar o que fosse de uma forma tão apressada assim.

- O que foi que ele disse? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- E eu sei lá... – Kiba se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Eu vou fazer você dizer. Por isso é melhor você contar logo.

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar de mau humor, cara.

- ...

- Aliás, você tá até demais.

Demais? Shikamaru acreditava que estava em seu normal nestes termos no momento. Deixou de apoiar a cabeça com a mão e resolveu aproveitar o travesseiro.

- Eu entendo. Você passou uns quatro meses naquilo, não foi? –Kiba falou – Pelo menos serviu para você tomar jeito!... Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, ainda bem que não estive, processava aquele filho da mãe.

- Não é isso...

- Hã? - Logo em seguida, o telefone tocou de novo.

- É que agora todo mundo já sabe... – Falou. Ainda demoraria um tempo para também achar curiosa a história.

.

_Fim_

.

* * *

**N/A:** Eita que esta parte foi longa!

Uma situação que volta e meia eu vejo em novelas mexicanas (Eu assisto e não nego, jajaja!) é a de um personagem ser declarado "condenado à morte" pela medicina e, no final, não ser nada disso. Inclusive, não sei se vocês acompanham, tivemos dois exemplos recentes disso, ambos em reprises. Simplesmente, o que fiz foi pegar todo o clichê da situação e pô-lo nas costas de um personagem que usaria mais a razão do que a emoção ao lidar com isso. Ou que o tentasse, nem sempre com sucesso.

Aliás, quando eu coloco o Shika em uma situação complicada, podem ter certeza que é meio que para testar essa peculiaridade. É uma delícia trabalhar com isso, jajaja!

.

_Viva às reviews!... Ok?_

.


End file.
